


Day Two: Demons + Blood

by babyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Claws and horns and shit, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Demon Hwang Hyunjin, Demon Sex, Demons, Human Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hyunjin has demon features, Hyunjin is a demon, Injury, Jeongin is immortal, Just the use of the term Master, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Pet, Not really a pet, Possessive Behavior, demon features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: He is full of surprises.Asking, begging over time for his master to press deeper, deeper, harder until a claw was breaking skin. His eyes watched as a single drop of blood slid down his body, and a wave of pleasure crashed onto the shore of his body. The contrast of the deep red against his pale skin, it was undeniably breathtaking, and he felt breathtaking.He was.And he wanted more. He wanted it to hurt.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kinktober babyjeongin 2020





	Day Two: Demons + Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, back for day two. Idk if I said it before, but I'm using a kink randomizer for these. I thought it was rather interesting how well demon and blood seemed to go together lol.
> 
> Again, there is a lot of hard, explicit kinks in this series, so please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable. In this one, Hyunjin is a demon and he has demon-like features: horns, red eyes, claws, wings, long tongue, etc, etc. Jeongin is a human, but he is immortal, so he doesn't and won't die. Hyunjin does drink his blood, and uses his own claws to cut Jeongin, but it's all consensual. I haven't gotten into the non-consensual kink day yet. Lol!
> 
> Please be advised, if blood and cutting isn't your thing, DO NOT READ THIS!
> 
> Also, Jeongin calls Hyunjin "master".
> 
> Enjoy!

Hyunjin clicks his tongue, large black wings twitching with excitement as he gazes down at his angel, passed out and gorgeous, “Bet you won’t do something foolish like that again, will you?” They both know that’s not true.

He reaches a single hand down, letting his claws run up the soft skin of Jeongin’s body, running through the blood that still drips, while some has dried by now. It’s warm, such a deep shade of red that goes so well against Jeongin’s pale skin. His angel has only briefly mentioned how it feels, how electrifying it is to see his own body drained but knowing he won’t die, it’s a power play. His back is covered in claw marks, spreading from his upper shoulders to where his ass begins. Hyunjin thought of clawing his ass too, but he decided to spank it raw last minute, maybe it was just an excuse to keep his hands on his angel’s behind, who knows.

Hyunjin tilts his head, eyes narrowing at an untouched expanse of skin on the side of Jeongin’s right thigh. It doesn’t take much thought for the demon to reach forward, claw breaking the skin easily and he drags it up, watching fascinated as blood runs down and Jeongin cries out in his unconscious state. Hyunjin just chuckles darkly, the sound like music to his ears, and both he and his angel know that Jeongin deserves this.

It seems to be Jeongin’s new sport, testing Hyunjin’s patience. Jeongin knows who he belongs to, all of hell knows who he belongs to, yet his angel still manages to find some dumb lost soul to flirt with, bat his pretty lashes at, looking so innocent and fuckable. That’s all demons wanna do; fuck, take, ruin, and that just so happens to coincide with what Jeongin wants for himself. Sometimes Hyunjin gets too busy, unfortunately pressing his angel into his mattress and fucking him until he can’t breathe isn’t his full-time job. He is a demon, he tortures souls, and he enjoys doing so. But sometimes he gets too caught up in work, and his angel is always there to remind him that if he won’t take care of him, someone else will. Hyunjin is usually patient and knows Jeongin is just trying to get a reaction out of him, but it’s so hard when he looks the way he does. It’s so hard when he pushes and pushes.

His angel had tested his patience a little too much this time, went as far as flirting with one of Hyunjin’s demon friends, someone he was rather close to, so he had to teach Jeongin a lesson, but was it truly a punishment if he enjoyed it? Is it teaching Jeongin a lesson if he’s fucking into him, cock reaching the deepest parts of him, making him feel oh so good and yet he is grabbing Hyunjin’s hand, guiding his claws to a fresh piece of skin and pleading silently with his eyes? Jeongin always moans for it, cries for it, screams for it. Praises of how good he feels, how his master is so big, filling him up so well, nobody else could fuck him the way he does, make him bleed the way he does. “Faster, h-harder, master  _ please  _ fill me up. Want your cum in me, want you to  _ ruin _ me,”

And who is Hyunjin to deny his angel? He licks his lips at how gorgeous and spent Jeongin looks before him. He had passed out after his last orgasm, but Hyunjin continued to use his body until he was finished, filling his angel with every last drop of his seed just like he had begged for. He loved Jeongin, but his angel was nothing but a toy. He sold his soul to a demon, signed up to be the equivalent of a doll, a plaything for Hyunjin to use as he sees fit, and boy did Hyunjin play with him. Even if he tired, Hyunjin would still take what he wanted from his angel, and he won’t deny the utter feeling of satisfaction that overcomes him when his angel wakes up, realizes he was fucked even while unconscious, and gets hard at the thought, tugging his master back in for more because he needs it, wants it, craves it.

He is covered in filth, both inside and outside, a pretty sight if you ask the demon. Hyunjin knew with a wave of his hand, all of this would be gone. His angel would be cleaned up, blood nowhere to be found, not a cut insight, and he could snuggle into bed with Jeongin and sleep peacefully. But why waste a perfectly good meal? It’s rude to push aside a full plate when a five-star platter has just been laid before you. The demon lets his long tongue snake out of his mouth, forked pieces gliding across Jeongin’s body, tasting, drinking, taking in all of his angel’s lust and blood. It’s his, honestly, it belongs to him.

Jeongin is a human; immortal, but human. Hyunjin had spotted him hundreds of years ago and had to have him, make him his. It was easy to woo such an innocent creature, one that had yet to be tainted by the realities of life. But his angel had a dark side, a secret, and Hyunjin would be foolish to say that it didn’t ignite a blaze of excitement deep within him.

He didn’t show it right away, after Hyunjin took his soul, marked him as belonging to Hwang Hyunjin for all of eternity. He acted innocent, let Hyunjin do as he pleased, and acted scandalized with every move. Then one day, when Hyunjin was about to fuck him, Jeongin shocked him, “don’t shift,” he had said.

Hyunjin has many forms just as he has many names, but it takes time to shift between so many, so he usually sticks with two: his human form so he can travel between realms without raising alarm, and his casual demon form. It isn’t his full demon form, which takes a great deal of effort to get into, but it does involve claws, and fangs, a forked tongue that seems to never end, and two twisted black horns atop his head. It involves large, leathery black wings that can wrap completely around and fit an average human body; don’t ask how Hyunjin knows this. It involves his eyes turning a deep, muddled red color, his height to increase in size amongst other things on him, and his strength to rise although he is already one of the most powerful demons in hell with or without the shift.

Jeongin had never cum so hard in his afterlife that night, and Hyunjin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing his angel wrapped in his wings, a clawed hand wrapped around his neck. A new level of possessiveness had opened, and Hyunjin didn’t hate it, quite the opposite. It made him want to push further, and Jeongin seemed to have the same thoughts.

It didn’t take long before his angel was asking, begging for Hyunjin to press deeper, deeper, deeper, until he was breaking the skin. Hyunjin and Jeongin had both watched as a single drop of blood slowly ran down his body, their gazes meeting as Jeongin got teary-eyed, “hurt me, master. Make me  _ bleed _ .”

  
Hyunjin has always thought his angel looked good in white, but he looks best in  _ red _ . 


End file.
